Smiles of an Angel
by fangirl0012345
Summary: Follow Spock and Ellara through snippets of their life together in this series of oneshots. A continuation of Tears of an Angel. Updated sporadically. Spock/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its characters.**

* * *

Spock waited at the end of the aisle. They were standing in the backyard of Nalli's home, which had been decorated extravagantly. There were rich purple flowers everywhere, as well as an excess of white chairs. Above the High Priest, who would officiate the ceremony, there was a tangle of vines suspended from an arch. It was a beautiful day as well. The sky was a vibrant blue, and Rendoria's two suns were shining high in the sky. They could even see five of the seven moons, as well as one of the other planets just slightly in the sky. All in all, a wonderful atmosphere.

Finally, after a few beats of pause, the patio doors opened, and Ellara emerged. Spock felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked positively exquisite. He could tell she was mildly uncomfortable in the fancy dress, but he could see that the smile on her face was unintentional.

Ellara tried and failed to conceal her large grin multiple times before giving up and finally looking at Spock. He looked magnificent, and so happy to see her. As per tradition, she stopped at the end of the aisle, and he walked forward to greet her. They exchanged a small kiss, and he stepped behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Slightly reluctantly, Ellara's eyes fell closed, and felt as Spock began to lead her to the alter.

This was to signify the utmost trust that she placed in him. At the end of the ceremony, she would lead him back inside.

Once they reached the archway, the High Priest bowed his head and pulled out a gold silk ribbon, tying their pinky fingers closest to him together. "Please, give Ellara the Flower of Light."

Spock eagerly obliged, taking the flower out from behind his ear and placing it behind Ellara's. She blushed, still trying to tame her outrageous smile. "I call to the ancestors. Is there anyone that the two of you would wish to feel the presence of today?" the High Priest asked, looking at the couple.

Spock and Ellara exchanged a look, before Ellara spoke. "I would like to have the presence of my mother, Meritha, and Spock's, Amanda, if that is possible."

The High Priest nodded, murmuring a few prayers. "Meritha is here, but unfortunately, Amanda was of a different faith. I have no doubt that she is here in spirit, though."

Behind Ellara, in a small circle of Flowers of Light, a shimmering form appeared, vaguely looking like Meritha. "Mama." Ellara whispered, looking at her.

"I love you, my darling daughter. The Ancestors give you their blessing on this day." the form replied, before smiling.

"May I ask that Nalli and Sarek approach?" the High Priest spoke, and the two men stepped forward.

"Please, take these two brushes." He handed them two brushes that Jim and Nyota had made.

The High Priest then held up a tub of paint- which Jim and Nyota had also made-, and instructed the two father two dip their brushes inside and paint a swirl on the back of Spock and Ellara's hands.

He then began a rather aggressive chant, and the form from earlier left the circle of flowers. The paint on the back of their hands began to glow, as did their eyes and Ellara's stripes.

"Ellara?" asked Spock, and she could detect the slightest hint of fear in his voice.

It was no doubt that that would happen, as he could now, if he concentrated just slightly, see himself from her eyes. Ellara could see herself as well, and it was magnificent. " _Can you hear me, my love?"_ she asked mentally, and Spock's eyes widened a fraction.

" _I-I can. Is this normal?"_

" _I believe so."_

The Priest finished his chanting, and the glowing faded away. "Goodbye, my child." Meritha spoke, before disappearing herself.

"Please, Ellara, speak your words."

Ellara took a deep breath. "Spock. I don't really know what to say. I never thought that I could love again, all those years ago, but then I forced you into my life, no matter how much you protested. It's been an insane journey, but all I can hope is that what is to come will be magnificent."

After receiving his queue, Spock gave her his words. "Ellara, as you have said, you forced your way into my life. I did not appreciate it at first, but I have come to realize that it was exactly what the both of us needed. Someone to force us out of our realms of comfort. And I love you all the more for it."

The High Priest bowed his head, and, with permission from Spock, placed his hands on their own. There was a slight twinge of pain, and he removed them.

On the back of their hands was an intricate swirl that had been seared in. Ellara's was purple, matching the other ones on her skin, but Spock's was green. He stared in awe at the designs while the Priest untied their pinkies. "Lead your husband, Ellara."

Ellara clasped one of Spock's hands in her own and turned so that she was facing the opposite door with him behind her. Making sure his eyes were closed, she slowly led him down the aisle and into the house.

They were officially married. There would be a bonding ceremony in a few weeks time on Vulcan Two. But until then, Spock and Ellara would share secret whispers together, using their new vision to make sure the other was happy.

* * *

 **AN: I feel like now is as good as ever to release the first oneshot like I promised. So here we have the Rendorian wedding ceremony. I plan on writing the Vulcan bonding ceremony later on(not including the... uh... not safe for work part...). I'm sorry for not posting in so long, life decided to sweep me up in a whirlwind. In other news, however, I am currently finishing up chapter one of a Doctor Who fic(with the first chapter probably topping at just over 4k words). I will update this fic semi-regularly, as it's only really a series of oneshots, but they are a lot easier to write. I actually really like how this chapter turned out, even though I have no doubt that it definitely does not match my original image that I had for their wedding. The oneshots will be following the events shown in the epilogue of the actual fic, as well as some extra bits. Hope you enjoy!**

 **\- fangirl0012345**

 **Updated August 20th, 2017.**


	2. Author's Note

This is sort of me saying that I don't have inspiration to continue the one spots at this moment, so "Smiles of an Angel" is on semi-hiatus(just until I get my motivation back), but I'm currently writing a different fic. It's Divergent, Eric/OC and OC/OC, and it's a collab with a friend of mine. I'm also unofficially writing two other fics. Another Spock/OC one, and another Eric/OC one. Both have different stories and characters to their counterparts.

The reason for this AN is to ask if you guys would want me to upload the other Spock/OC fic or the personal Eric/OC one at all. I hopefully will eventually once they're done, but I just want to know if you'd be interested in me posting them beforehand.

\- fangirl0012345

Updated October 22nd, 2017.


End file.
